


Story of Our Lives

by Lea17



Series: Ghoul AU [1]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Crossover, F/M, Female Senju Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: Sometimes, strings of fate will unravel and lead you into a series of unexpected moments in your life...





	Story of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of information of this story
> 
> Ghouls:
> 
> Senju Butsuma: Rinkaku  
> Uchiha Tajima: Ukaku  
> Senju Tobirama: Rinkaku, Koukaku, Ukaku, Bikaku (Kakugan: Right)  
> Uchiha Madara: Rinkaku, Koukaku, Ukaku, Bikaku (Kakugan: Left)  
> Senju Itama: Rinkaku (Kakugan: Left)  
> Senju Touka: Ukaku  
> Hatake Kakashi: Rinkaku, Koukaku, Ukaku, Bikaku
> 
> Half Humans:
> 
> Senju Hashirama  
> Uchiha Izuna  
> Senju Kawarama
> 
> Nicknames for Tobirama and Madara respectively are One Eyed Snow Leopard and One Eyed Falcon due to their masks. Their fathers were partners in hunting foods and infamous due to their abrassive behavior during their youth, earned the SSS rank from CCG. They were imprisoned in Cochlea once, but manged to escape. After they get married, they went to different wards. The Senju Family stayed at 3rd ward, while Uchiha Family stayed at 16th ward.
> 
> Hatake Family was a ghoul family that lived at 24th ward, infamous due to their kakuja transformations and chimera kagune. Most of them were died due to caniballism that occured in the family. The rest was exterminated by CCG. Sakumo and his son were the sole survivors of the family after a massive massacre initiated by CCG. They managed to live safely at 24th ward for few years before CCG killed Sakumo at the alley of 24th ward, leaving Kakashi as the sole survivor of his family.
> 
> I submitted this as early entry for MadaTobi Week 2019 :)

Madara never thought that he will meet the love of his life during raid by CCG. He was running away with his father and Izuna. His leg was injured at that time. An investigator was ready to kill him, but he was saved by a girl. A half ghoul like him. Her hair white as snow. Red ruby eyes and determined face. She wore a snow leopard mask. She is a perfect girl. When he saw the girl’s family which consisted of a widower and three boys, his father and brother arrived. His father then thanked the man, Butsuma for the help, “You two know each other?” asked Izuna, “He’s my childhood friend.” Tajima smiled at the question. It was revealed that the girl’s name is Tobirama and her youngest brother, Itama is a half ghoul while her other younger brother Kawarama, and her elder brother, Hashirama are half humans, just like Izuna. Their respective fathers fell in love with humans and it was the reason they’re existed. Since that time, they often spend time together. They going through a lot of things together. Even, when he and Tobirama were tortured by one of rogue ghouls for three months and got transformed into kakuja, they’re still supported by their families.

  
Madara realized it.

  
He fell in love with Tobirama.

  
But Tobirama’s family was bound by a treaty with Washuu Clan. It forced Tobirama worked for CCG. But he can understood it. It must be difficult for her and her family to live under a treaty in order to ensure their safety. In addition, Izuna developed a huge crush towards Touka, Tobirama’s cousin. Madara himself has become a professor of History faculty at Kagiyatsu University. Hashirama becomes a cafe owner and barista and developed crush on Mito Uzumaki. Izuna entered police academy and rose ranks into second lieutenant. Kawarama still at his second year in Science faculty while Itama worked as doctor. Kawarama determined to make an invention that allowed full blooded ghouls able to eat normal foods instead of only human flesh. Madara himself also a secret leader of Aogiri Tree, a ghoul organization with goal to expose Washuu Clan’s true nature under the alias One Eyed King. As for Tobirama, she rose to Special Class investigator rank at age 22 years old. She already had her own squad, consisted of one woman and five men. They already knew Tobirama’s true nature and relationship with Aogiri Tree. They already swore that they keep the secret until the right time comes. He and Tobirama often secretly met when there’s nobody around. He also pretended attacked Tobirama during their battles in order to deceive CCG. They even give each other’s kakuhou as the reminder of their relationship. Those kakuhou were the ones which saved their lives after a huge explosion at 7th ward during Aogiri extermination mission. Their families implanted the stored kakuhou by using surgery. It also reminded them on how close they are to each other. Madara also often teased his brother about Touka and Hashirama about Mito, much to the duo’s annoyance and despair. They often ended sulked at the corner while Itama comforting them.

  
Not long after the founding of Aogiri Tree, Madara and Tobirama adopted an orphaned twelve year old ghoul kid from 24th ward. His name is Hatake Kakashi. Tobirama saved him from a cruel investigator who tortured him in Cochlea for a month straight. He has an extraordinary kagune. He has all four RC types, making him a ghoul with chimera kagune. He is also a kakuja. He was forced into cannibalism due to shortage of food at 24th ward. He has human friends. One of them is Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen, the member of Tobirama’s team. Butsuma and Tajima occasionally trained Kakashi how to use his kakuja form since the two of them were once infamous as strongest kakuja ghouls in their prime age. Madara have to hide his relationship with Tobirama and the fact that he is the leader of Aogiri Tree from public, otherwise, everyone will be in danger. He doesn’t want to lose his beloved ones.

  
Everything changed after an unexpected turns of events.

  
Kakashi was wearing his porcelain hound mask to search for food in the night. Everything ran smoothly until he saw his friends. Trapped and surrounded by a fierce ghoul gang. Obito and Takizawa shivered in fear as one of the ghouls approached them, ready to eat them. Guy delivered some kicks and punches, but he got pinned to ground. Asuma and Kurenai prepared to defend themselves. Akira was frozen in her place as Amon trembled in fear. Seeing the incident, Kakashi was torn between two choices: escape without helping them or help them and get his identity exposed. Kakashi chooses the second one. He rushed and firing a load of dark blue bullets from behind the gang, “Who’s that brat?! Why are you here?!” yelled the leader, “I won’t let you hurt my friends,” “They are your friends? They are humans!” the gang laughed at Kakashi, “What? Kakashi? Is that you?” asked Guy, “I’m sorry, I should have told you from earlier that I’m a ghoul. I don’t want to lose you guys.” Kakashi replied, “You got some nerves there, brat. We’ll teach you a lesson,” said the leader of the gang, “You guys have to run now. Run to Uncle Hashirama’s cafe. You’ll be safe there,” ”We can’t leave you alone, you jerk! It’s too dangerous!” Takizawa protested, “Yes, it’s too risky!” added Amon. “I said run, NOW!” Kakashi yelled, and with that, the children escaped. They run as fast as they can. “Well, kid. It seems like we have to teach you a lesson, get him!” The ghouls attacked Kakashi from all sides, but four pairs of black rinkaku sprouted and impaled them. Then, the assault continued with a rain of dark blue bullets. One of the ghouls tried to stab him, but failed, be cause he summoned red blood koukaku and dodged the attack. One of them tried to backstab him, but got stabbed by his purple bikaku instead. The enraged ghouls then attacked him from every directions, but they didn’t expect that their opponet is a kakuja ghoul. Kakashi activated his kakuja form which resembled a giant snake and brutally attacked them without mercy. It was a terrible mess. After defeating the enemies, Kakashi heads back to Hashirama’s cafe in blood covered body and relieved smile, where all of his friends and family waited for him, “Why are you guys hiding things from us? Why you did this?” asked Obito after Kakashi took a bath and calmed himself, “It’s a long story,” said Hashirama as he sat down and begins to tell the story.

  
After listened to the story, everyone settled around a huge table, “What are we gonna do right now? The news will spread quickly,” said Kurenai. “I think it’s the right time for Special Class Tobirama to break the treaty,” replied Danzo, “What? Break the treaty? Are you sure about this?” asked Kagami, “Yes, we just need to break into CCG headquarters and declared our treachery,” “I don’t think it is a good plan, Danzo, it is too reckless.” countered Koharu, “Yes, it’s too reckless, we need some strategy,” agreed Torifu. “I overheard a strange conversation last week,” said Hiruzen, “What kind of conversation?” asked Asuma, “The bureau chief of CCG is conspiring with the owner of the largest human trafficking network ever,” “What?” Everyone shocked when they heard it, “What’s going on, Hiruzen? Tell us!” urged Danzo, “So it began with...” said Hiruzen.

  
Flashback

  
Hiruzen walked away from cafeteria as he prepared to face another investigation report when he heard someone speaking, “Well, Mr. Furuta. Are you sure about this? I can give you another option.” A man with black skin, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes with no pupils grinned wickedly at the bureau chief, Nimura Furuta. Hiruzen quickly hid himself behind the wall as he heard the conversation, “I’m really sure about this, Mr. Zetsu. Your Oggai Squad is a big help for me to exterminate all ghouls who opposed me, including those Aogiri pests. I even killed my own father because of his slow action against Aogiri Tree. I also already sick with his treatment towards me. After all of this finished, you will be able to freely spread your human trafficking market. It’s good deal, isn’t it?” Furuta wickedly smiled, “Yes, it is. Deal,” Zetsu and Furuta finally ended their negotiation and left the room, not noticing Hiruzen who already heard the entire conversation in horror and recorded it with his cell phone.

  
“So, those fucking idiots are conspiring, huh? No wonder that bastard killed his own father. How pitiful. He is child who has a father who won’t acknowledge him,” said Touka as she sipped her coffee while Mito’s expression stiffened, “I can’t believe this,” muttered Kawarama as Izuna clenched his teeth in anger. “This is bad. If we don’t break the treaty soon, we will get into a huge trouble,” contemplated Itama, “Alright if that. I will break the treaty tomorrow. You guys come with me.” “Where?” asked Akira, “To CCG HQ.” Homura guessed, “Correct.” “We’ll come with you,” replied Amon, and with that, the meeting has gained the conclusion: break the damned treaty.

  
Tobirama and her family come to CCG HQ where they meet Furuta, “Oh, Special Class. Nice to meet you. Can I help you?” asked Furuta. Butsuma showed him the treaty paper, “From now on, my daughter won’t work for CCG anymore,” “You can’t be serious, you’ll never do it. Try it if you mean it. But I bet that you won’t.” laughed Furuta. However, Butsuma light up his match and burned the treaty paper, then he dropped it on the floor, “I mean it, _Furuta_ ,” “How savage,” said Furuta, then he turned his eyes to Tobirama, “Special Class, would you like to convince your father? If you do that, I will make you my wife,” said Furuta as he approached the half ghoul, “In your dream, you bastard,” replied Tobirama as she spat on Furuta’s face. Kawarama nearly laughed at the scene. “I already have someone who is more than worthy to become my husband,” “Who is it?” “The leader of Aogiri Tree,” replied Madara from shadows wearing his falcon mask as he appeared with the rest of the group, “So, you are the One Eyed King, huh? Finally you showed yourself.” “That’s right, and I already choose my queen. If you dare to lay a single finger on her, I’ll kill you,” said Madara as he tightened his grip on Tobirama. “What are you going to do if I killed your family instead?” asked Furuta with a mocking smile, “Well, fuck off. We’re not that weak, you piece of shit,” mocked Izuna, “That’s right, you fucking clod,” agreed Takizawa. Then Furuta turned his head towards Team Tobirama, “We quit,” said Homura simply as he showed resignation letters to Furuta before he can say anything. Furuta finally lost his patience and summoned some of Oggai to fight Tobirama’s group. But they got tricked by Obito and Takizawa who already covered their weapons with RC suppressant, and thus weakened the Oggai. An enraged Furuta ordered his army to chase the fleeing group. But the group split into various directions to distract the opponent. The mission that day is a huge success.

  
Tobirama panted for breath as she and Madara finally far enough from threat, “Would you like to stay with me tonight?” asked Madara. Tobirama was a little surprised, but she complied. Then, they went to Madara’s home at the 16th ward. It was a fancy house with Renaissance style architecture, “You got some fancy house, aren’t you? Well, mine is Victorian styled house at the 3rd ward,” complied Tobirama as she entered the bedroom with a bottle of wine. “Well, thank you for the compliment, my queen,” Tobirama giggled at the new nickname. Madara then bring a bottle of vodka, “Would you like some vodka?” “Sure, why not?”

  
After few glasses of alcohol, they stopped. Now they are very drunk. Madara slowly crawled onto the bed and dragged an equally drunk Tobirama to his side. They begin to undress each other, “I never know that you have such big breasts,” Madara groped Tobirama as she chuckled, “Oh, shut up. Can you go faster? So we can begin our game,” Tobirama quickly ripped Madara’s shirt off, signalling her impatience. After all clothes were off, Tobirama tied a blindfold onto Madara’s eyes. She then pushed Madara’s head onto the headboard and kissed him. It was a sloppy hot kiss. When they parted for breath, Madara whimpered at the loss of contact. He heard a chuckle as he was being lead forward. Tobirama tied both of his wrists above his head and attached the rope onto a hook. He felt something was being slid onto his cock. It was a metallic cock ring, “Tobi?” he said, but Tobirama hushed him and tied a cloth over his mouth, “There. All done. I will use vibrator next. Then I will set it on the highest level, after that, I will use crop and flogger to turn your back into red shade. As for the last game, I’ll use a whip. Do you like it?” Tobirama’s voice gentle and tickling his ears. Madara whimpered, signalling his agreement. Wasting no time, Tobirama took a vibrator and slid it in. Then, she turned it on with the highest level. Madara felt his nerves were set ablaze as the vibrator activated. No more wasting her time, Tobirama quickly took the crop and slapped Madara’s back quickly with success. Next, she used the flogger, but she slapped him slowly, painfully. Madara whimpered at the pain and pleasure every time the flogger strikes his back. After an hour using flogger, Tobirama took the whip and gave Madara long thin trails of blood on his back countless times. It happens so fast. Madara then feels that his cock was being sucked, he wondered how Tobirama did it, considering that she still whipped his back. Tobirama chuckled and told him that she created kagune clone to tease him even more. Madara whimpered and keeps wriggling at the sensation. Then, another clone was created and nipped his nipples, biting his shoulders, and caressing his balls. It was a immense tease and pleasurable torture. Madara thought that he was going to explode if this keep continued. After a long bout of torture, Tobirama undo her clones and released Madara's wrists and whispered near his ear, "Do you want something, darling?" while opened the gag around the mouth. "Let me fuck you already, Senju." "Okay, if you insist," And with that, the cock ring was released and they fall onto the bed.

  
Madara roughly impaled Tobirama with his cock and made his lover's mind hazy with pleasure. They roughly kissed each other. They bit each other's lips and Tobirama viciously scratched Madara's back and mercilessly thrusts her hips to meet his, "Go faster, please, oh damn it! Just go faster, you jerk!" Tobirama complained and Madara complied. The thrust grows harder and faster than the last ones, they did not care about the consequences. The sex goes for hours and it ended up with a loud scream as they reached orgasm and bit each other's shoulder, "You know what, it reminds me when my father was having sex with my mother for the second and fourth time. He bit mother's shoulders and he feels guilty for it even though my mother said that it was alright," murmured Tobirama, "Same here, my father did the same thing when he had sex for the first time with mother. He bit mother’s left shoulder," replied Madara, "But we don't have to worry about it anymore, let's go to sleep," he continued. Suddenly, he felt himself crying, “Madara? Why are you crying?” “I...I’m so afraid that I’ll loss you. Not only you, but also everyone I’ve known...” “You don’t have to worry about that, I’ll never leave you again. Even if this world crumbled down, we will stay together. Nothing can separate us, not even death.” Tobirama smiled and gently cupped Madara’s cheeks and laid down beside him, embracing him in warmth of her body and love. After that, they wrapped around each other and their kagune wrapped around them and shaping something resembled a cocoon as they fell asleep.

  
Kakashi grumbled as he entered the house. His adoptive parents were not answering the phone calls he sent and they also did not give any damned messages since yesterday. Even worse, Hashirama and Izuna keeps wailing and begged him to check on their beloved siblings, much to everyone's annoyance. Even Biwako, Mito, and Touka must dragged them out of the safe house where they were hiding. So, he decided to check on them by himself. Inside, he nearly gag on the strong scent of sex, “Just as I thought...” he grumbled while opened the door of bedroom. Inside, he found a human-sized cocoon shaped kagune on the bed. No longer after that, the cocoon slowly unravelled, revealing naked Madara and Tobirama still connected to each other. Complete with scars and love bites. Kakashi then cleared his throat to wake them and it worked. Madara and Tobirama were stunned at the sight of their adoptive son, annoyed and waiting for them, their faces turned red in embarrassment, but that boy remained unaffected. “Wake up and clean yourselves first. Everyone is waiting for you at the safe house,” said Kakashi flatly and he made some breakfast for them. The couple hurried cleaned the mess they made and cleaned themselves.

  
“Tobi!” “Brother! Where did you go last night?! We’re so worried about you!” Hashirama and Izuna wailing and hugged the couple tightly, “Are you two okay?” asked Itama, “Yes, we’re fine,” replied Tobirama. Tajima slowly approached them, “Did you having sex last night?” “H-how did you know that?” stuttered Tobirama, “I can smell my son’s scent on your body,” Tajima casually replied. The kids made disgusted faces except Kakashi who only shook his head in slight annoyance while Hashirama, Kawarama, and Izuna dropped their jaws. “WHAT?! YOU TWO WERE HAVING SEX LAST NIGHT?!” The trio yelled in shock only to have their mouths clamped shut by Tobirama's team, Mito, Touka, and Biwako. “We...we’re really sorry. We were got drunk last night and...” Before Madara could finish his sentence, Butsuma clasped a hand over his shoulder and shook his head, “It’s okay. I know that you already fell in love with my daughter since the first time you met her. Actually, I and Tajima also waiting for the day when you finally have courage to court Tobirama properly. We only want you to be happy and living your lives to the fullest. We hope that you ready to become parents as the part of the consequences of your actions last night. Are you ready to accept it?” Madara and Tobirama were shocked by the respond. They didn’t expect it. Tears streaking down Tobirama’s face as she replied yes many times and hugged her father. Then, Tobirama gives Madara a smacking kiss, much to the children’s disgust and the couple’s embarrassment when they realized it. Then, they soon apologized for not contacted them earlier. Tobirama then smiled with her future husband as they stared at the blue sky outside.

  
A new life is about to begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
